


A kiss for the future

by enjoymytrash



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoymytrash/pseuds/enjoymytrash
Summary: “You wouldn’t kiss me for a million quid.”
Relationships: Richard Hammond & James May, Richard Hammond/James May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A kiss for the future

**Author's Note:**

> It’s fiction  
Please leave feedback <3

“James wouldn’t kiss me for a million quid” Richard said almost too loudly across the table at Jeremy. None of them remember how they got onto the conversation, but it’s causing great amusement to them.   
“Sad about that?” James smirked at him.  
“Yes,” Richard said to James’ surprise. “A million quid, James. You know the kind of cars you can get with that.”  
“Money isn’t important to me,” James stated.   
Richard opened his mouth to speak, but Jeremy interrupted. “Just give up, you know you won’t win.” Richard wasn’t sure which of them he was talking to. “I’m gonna head, see you tossers Monday.” Jeremy downed the last of his pint and swiftly disappeared.   
“What would it take for you to kiss me?” Richard challenged.   
“The future,” James replied after only a second of thought.   
Richard frowned. “You mean like, immortality?”  
“No.” James decided to tell the truth. “I’ve only ever expressed interest in people who I feel I would spend my life with. I don’t see the point in casual dating, there’s too much risk of pain and heartbreak,” he explained. “So if I were to kiss you, I’d need to know that you were planning to spend the rest of your life as my partner.”  
Richard leaned back in his chair, sipping his pint as he listened to James’ words.   
“That’s why I’ve only had one partner before,” James continued, “it’s not something people tend to understand.”  
“I understand,” Richard nodded. “And I think that’s a deal we can make.”


End file.
